A Gruesome Encounter
by 11cleyva
Summary: Set after Lucy and Dave story; Dave must come back to reality is of his life with Gru. Contains eveything that is odd and awful. Don't like this, don't read it. ((yes yes I know I have other stories in the works, I will get to them too.))
1. The beginning

**Oh my gosh this story. No words can describe it. As always don't take eveything to heart in this, except maybe the message of it.**

The thoughts of Lucy washed from his mind as Dave cleaned himself up. He knew he couldn't have her but he only wished he could have a love that would be like her. Dave had a secret that he couldn't tell anyone, he was afraid of what would happen if he did. It wasn't that he wanted to keep it a secret, he had to. Gru had threatened him to keep his mouth shut about it.

Dave was Gru's side fling. It has been going on for years, it wasn't a nice thing either, Gru always hurt him when they did it. Dave knew he was only making it worse for himself by not telling Kevin but what could he do.

Gru gave him so many things, more than what Kevin could ever afford. The newest phone, the latest laptop, the biggest tv, but none could give back the innocence that was taken from him. He dreaded those texts from Gru. They were always filled with bad language that made him frightened just from reading them. He felt the buzz in his pocket and wished it was someone else texting him, but no.

" _Dave get into my office at once!"_

He was glad no swears were in that, maybe Gru was going to go easy on him today. Taking the tube up to the office, he was met with the tall man standing there waiting for him. That same look in his grey blue eyes as he always gives him.

"Hello Dave, how are we today?" Gru asked in that accent of his. Dave forced a smile and nodded. "that is good to hear. Now... Shall we?"

Dave continued to smile as he hated himself more, Gru undid his black trousers and pulled his underwear down. And Dave had to look at that small penis that Gru had. Gru Sat in his chair and made Dave come to him. Dave knew what he had to do. It was so awful for him, he didn't like men bit he had to deal with this.

"Make me hard, Dave." Gru told him and Dave came face to face with his penis and took it in his hands and pulled the foreskin back to suck the sensitive head. He heard Gru make those horrible noises as he sucked harder. The moaning and groans of pleasure. "Wait Dave, before we go any further... I have to use the bathroom."

Dave hated this the most, it sometimes happened. He pulled the penis from his mouth and and had a blank face on.

"I did not say pull it out David." Gru used his whole name and he put it back in. He felt the penis twitch in his mouth and then hot liquid spilled out at a fast pace. Dave coughed and choked as Gru urinated in his mouth, he had to pull it out and the piss sprayed onto his face and soaked into his overalls, the last spurts speckled his goggles making Gru smile, as Dave wanted to cry but was forced back onto the penis and sucked the remaining urine out of it and felt it get harder with each suck.

The disgust in Dave's mind as he stood there licking the length and had to fondle the testicles of his boss.

"Aw Dave, you have done such a wonderful job. Now it's time to repay you."

He knew what that meant, the painful ramming into his body was next. Gru picked him up and placed him on the desk and he unhinged the little buttons on the shoulder straps and let the blue coveralls fall to his ankles as the large man fondled the little penis of Dave's that poked it's head over the railing of his underwear. Dave hated that his body automatically did this, even though he hated doing this he still got excited from it. The bald man pulled the little pair of white underwear down revealing his medium sized member redding from the flush of blood that rushed to it from the touch of fingers.

"David, don't you have to go as well?" He whispered into his ear, Dave hated doing this too, he had to strain to get his urine to pass with an erection, but he started his stream as Gru got his dick covered in the hot liquid. He had very little in him as he forced his stream but little squirts are all that he could get out at the end but gru lobed the feel of it on him there and gave a devious smile.

"Good boy... " He said and turned him around to expose his butt in the air. Placed on the edge of the desk, he felt the invasive fingers touch his entrance." You have such a cute donut. " Gru called his hole a donut as by a comparison he made one day and the word stuck. Dave braced his body and felt the now cold pee on Gru's penis start to enter, there was no stretching or prepping he just went in and tore him with each inch going in.

Dave couldn't help but to scream as the uninvited length went to in all way. It stayed in place for a second before he pulled almost out, only leaving the head in to slam him with so much force Dave lost a little air in his lungs from it. Being pushed down on his back by a hand, Gru slammed into him repeatedly making him finally cry as the pain and suffering was too much for him. The hand on his back was pressing hard and making it hard for him to catch his breath.

Feeling the length in his body hitting his prostate with each pound was making him start his climax, he didn't have an explosion, it merely dripped out and made a long trail from his penis to the floor then the big slam came from Gru that made it shoot out with such a force as hid boss filled his body with his cum. It was hot as the penis left his now torn hole as the filling poured out. The hand on his back was released and he slipped off the desk and landed in the cold urine and cum on the floor. His head hurt from Hitting the ground, but saw Gru waiting for him to clean him off.

He got up and stumbled over as his body hurt from being abused, he knew gru wanted him to suck him clean. It was the worse to have to clean a penis but one that had been up his own backside. Before he could get his mouth on him, the phone rang. He was saved but his smile was short lived as gru answered but shoved him to suck him clean.

The hand held his head down as he was deep throating him again, all he could do was suck until the hand let go of him. He prayed it was soon, as the phone hung up the hand let go of him. He could catch his breath, he looked down at himself a large bruise from the desk went across his stomach. His member had gone back into him as Gru walked over to him and handed him two hundred dollars to keep this between them. He took them as he was patted on the head and left alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The hard floor and mess Dave sat in made his spirit sink. He knew that'd he have to clean this up before Tom or Phil came to do their daily routines. The mess had to be taken out of the wood floors before the evidence showed itself to all who may enter the room. Lucy occasionally came into Gru's office for a pen or to find that paperpad she left lying around that Gru always picked up and put back in its place. If only she knew what kind of man she married, what kind of abusive monster he really was. But Dave knew that he had to keep his mouth shut about it.

He cleaned the best he could and got his clothes back on, he needed to take a shower and throw his overalls away, the stench of urine was too much and the reminder was even worse. Taking the clear tube back to his home, he's head hung low as he came back into his house. It was the average size house that every minion had. But his was decked out in the things that Gru's money could buy. He tried to make his life better with the best he could buy. His television was bigger than anyone else's, he got game systems to spare but never the spare time to play them. He had all he could have asked for but not the way he wanted them.

He couldn't fill his life with happiness after all the times he'd been taken advantage of. He'd been Gru's little secret for years, since he was a teenager. The neglect of his mother made Gru into these horrible young man that didn't want to hear the word 'no' again. The very fact that Gru had been replaced by someone else in his mother's life made Gru turn to alternative things. Dave was just being nice when he saw those many years ago, the pain that the young and starting to bald man went through. Now it was Dave that was going through that very thing he tried to help his boss.

Dave smiled when he heard his pet ladybug come scuttling towards him. He loved his puppy, he knew it wasn't that he a real puppy dog, but it was a pet. It was his pet, he took care of it. Walked it, fed it, gave it wished that someone would give him that same affection. Giving a pat to its head he, went to have a shower. Turning the knobs on warm he waited for it to get the right temperature.

He saw the line that went across his stomach get darker from the bruise setting in as he removed his blue overalls. He wished he could just tear his skin off so he wouldn't have to see this, see himself as this used person. He hated his life, he contemplated at times to end himself but the would see that the others would miss him. Kevin, even though he acted like a douche some days, he cared deeply for him. Kevin trusted Dave so much that when he went to find a new boss he left him in charge. Stuart was his best friend and he had a little crush on Stuart. It could have been he could play the guitar, Dave always loved music. He and Stuart were always together, but now because of what has happened with Gru, Stuart had been hanging around Tom. Tom was an okay guy, for the most of what Dave knew about him. He just looked like Phil and he knew who Phil was with.

The water was warm enough and he stepped in, it was like a cleansing rain to him. He just stood in the water that beat down on his face, he took the silver goggles off and let the water wash over his eyelids and down his body. It was nice to be at his own home able to be his own person again. He looked down at his toes and started to wash himself of the guilt he felt over his body.

He spent more than 30 minutes in the shower as he came out, body steaming from the hot water and feeling a little better with himself. His ladybug had fallen asleep in the bathroom on the mat waiting for him. A small smile came to him as he dried off, acciedently getting a little on the red shell of his pet. It woke up and gave a little noise of happy seeing Dave again.

With a new shirt on, he left the bathroom to sit on his bed and relax. Maybe if he prayed hard enough, Gru would leave him alone. His prays were answered for the rest of the night as he snuggled in his sheets and fell deep to sleep.

 **I know this is a short one but I will be working on more of it. Hopefully today if I can.**

 **Read and review :)**


	3. Puppy

"I don't know where he is. Okay I'll tell him when he gets here." Kevin hung his phone up at his desk and leaned back into his chair, he couldn't figure out why Dave was acting so different lately. It had been getting worse and worse, it was odd years ago but now things just seemed to get a little more out of hand. Dave always was getting called into Gru's office once a week. Now he was getting called in again, it seemed that maybe Dave didn't like his job. Kevin pondered for a moment and leafed through his manilla folders for openings that Dave could be better suited for. The mail room was always looking for help after the incident with giant evil purple kittens that almost shredded Mike and Ken to bits a year ago. It could just thing for Dave, well not the maulings that almost took place, but the peace and quiet of the mail room. Maybe he could talk to him before he goes to see Gru again.

The little steps made Kevin stop in his tracks and look at him. He looked disheveled and his eyes were red. But he still clocked in at the time clock and walked to Kevin's desk.

"Morning Dave." Kevin's accent was easier to understand today, he was alert and watched as the little minion came up.

"Hey Kevin, sorry I'm late. I had a little issue this morning." Dave said and sported a big bandaid with wrap on his wrist. Kevin's face got concerned as Dave seemed out of it.

"No you're good. Um, listen. I just got a call from Gru-"

"Really..." the fear came back into his voice.

"Dave, this is the second time this week you have to talk to Gru. Is there something going on with your job?" a hint of concern mixed with condescending was present. He didn't mean to sound this way, he just naturally did.

"please Kevin, don't ask." Dave could hear it in his voice and rolled his brown eyes to him making Kevin get irritated.

"I was being nice." He shot back.

"Maybe I don't need it right now. I have a lot of crap going on right now. First is Gru and I don't need it from you too." his voice began to get attitude with it.

"Ohhhhh I apologise for being nice, you ass." Kevin leaned back into his chair and began to grow angrier by the second. All the other minions knew not to get him angry, he blew up easy at times. "Then why don't you just March your ass to Gru's office and get the fuck out my sight if you're going to be this way." He gritted through his teeth and stood up. Dave's heart was racing as he knew he had picked a fight with the wrong one. He just stared him over, but Kevin stared him down. The anger was blazing in his dark eyes as Dave backed away slowly to not make anymore of an uproar.

"Apologies accepted, now get to the boss. He wanted to see you awhile ago." Kevin sat back down as Dave scuttled as fast his little legs could take him away from Kevin. But he knew that if he went to fast, he'd have to be with Gru soon.

A quick trip up the tube and he was back outside that wooden door. His tiny fist knocked on the door as it opened slowly, the lights were off in the office.

"Bello?" he whispered, maybe if Gru didn't hear him, it didn't have to happen today. But the giant chair spun around to show the bald man sitting and waiting for him to show. He gulped to himself as that smile, that terrible smile was on those thin lips.

"Hello David, it's Gru time... " Gru stood up to show he had rid himself of his pants and go began work on making himself hard. He waved him over and he stopped just on the other side of the desk, he was again faced with that terrible penis. Gru picked him up and stood him on the desk and undid the clasps on his outfit. The cold air made him shudder as the hand of Gru came out to stroke his cheek. The feel of him made Dave's stomach lurch as that hand went down to undo the shoelaces and slip the little black shoes off leaving him in just his socks. That feeling that only came when Gru looked at him that way made him feel weak and frightened.

Those slender fingers poked the little head of the minion's penis that was exposed. He flinched at it and Gru smiled, he licked the side of Dave's face and kissed him poking his tongue in and around the mouth of the minion. He tried to squirm away but he was held in place by a strong grip. Gru squeezed the wrappings around the arm and noticed little drops of blood from the pressure put on him. Gru paid it no nevermind and continued to kiss him,but he didn't want to wait until the other got erect. He grabbed the little minion and lifted him up so that he was hovering over the erect and pulsating member.

He couldn't react fast enough as he was plunged straight down, with a scream he felt his body almost like it was being stretched with the shoving of the penis in him. His eyes filled with tears as he was sitting facing away from Gru, it was like he was sitting in his lap only Gru's lap was in him. The sound that Gru made as he put himself fully into his entrance that made the hair on his head stand up in fear and disgust.

"Oh Dave, you're so tight..." he leaned forward to speak into Dave's ear. "I like that." His voice was like poison to him. He picked him up by his bottom and kneaded his cheeks before he slammed him down again. The little screams that left Dave's mouth only made Gru love this more.

His entrance was being stretched with each slam, and tears rolled down Dave's face, they stung from the day before of crying and in the morning. He still was trying to catch his breath from the slams as they quickened in pace. The little minion could feel himself becoming erect and he hated it.

Then a ringing came on the phone, making the man pause for the deep ringing to stop but it didn't.

"Why must this happen now!?" Picking the receiver and placing it to his ear. "Hello? Oh, mom... I did not know you would be calling today."

A sigh of relief came from Dave as he was left sitting with the penis fully sheathed in him. It was painful to move, he tried his best to stay in one spot.

"What? I did- no mom. I will. I love-" the person on the other line hung up before gru could finish his line and he placed the phone back. Dave felt hands grab around his arms and was lifted off him and left to stand on his own. The pain in his legs going up his spin caused him to struggle to keep balance.

Gru took the time to get his pants on and shoes as he pushed Dave out of the way. "Have a good day." it was very brief as he walked to the door. Dave turned to find his clothes. "oh my goodness! What the hell is this!?"

Dave spun around to see Gru kick something away from him. He pulled his overalls up quickly and ran to the door to see what the commotion was about. "I don't know how it got so big! It is freaky and I don't like it!"

If Dave's day couldn't get worse it just did. He had forgotten to shut his door to his home and his beloved pet had gotten out in search for him. That smell filled the hallway, the smell only a ladybug could make when touched.

"Yuck, get this out of here before it smells up the whole house. My mother is coming over soon, and I I don't want her to know I have a large bug infestation." with that he stomped down the hall and away.

The bug was kicked into the corner and tried to get back to it's feet. Dave helped his let get to it's feet and held it in his arms. He knew it was in bad shape, but he didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home." Dave comforted it and picked it up with all his might and carried it home. He had to go through the passageway from the front room down the tube from the rhino chair. He had forgotten his shoes in Gru's office in a hurry, but they didn't matter to him.

He saw all the yellow dots moving and working. He looked them all over as the tube hit the ground floor, all the minions turned to see who it was only to see Dave. Some had questionable expressions, while others smiled at him but lost their smile when they saw what he carried in his arms. He passed by Phil as he was readying to go upstairs to clean for the last time before Gru's mother came over to visit the kids when they got back from school.

He made it to his door, that was cracked open and he slid in locking it behind him. He sighed and struggled to walk to the bed and he placed his pet down. He almost expected it to jump up and make those little noises when it was happy, but it didn't. Tapping it on the shell, that red shell with six black dots that Dave loved to count, he waited for it to react but got none.

"Puppy?" he whispered and nudged it, he never named it but he liked the name puppy because it was cute. His pet didn't move, his eyes filled up with tears and his throat had a lump making it hard to swallow. "Puppy...?" He knew he was too late, but he didn't want to admit it. He shoves his face into the bed sheets to mask his cries, the loud sobs he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I should have shut the door, I should have checked before I left, and you'd still be alive!" he yelled as he look to his pet that no longer had life to it. Gru had kicked it in the head in his fear of it. "Why do I have to have a shitty life? Can't I do anything right?!" He wiped his eyes as he lifted the goggles and threw them across the room knocking the Christmas photo of him and Gru in sweaters. He looked at the broken glass and that sweater he got. Gru bought it from Amazon, it said ' _Daddy's little minion',_ he hated living a life where he had to be that little minion but he knew he couldn't say anything. If anyone found out he wouldn't know what they'd do.

He looked back at his pet and cried more into his sheets when he was stopped by a knock at the door.

 **Cliffhanger :0**

 **YAY I got two chapters done today concerning I was at work.**

 **Yes I killed that bug. It was cute too cute. Suspiciously cute. Made weird metal noises at the end of that short. It could have been worse. I could have killed off Agnes.**


	4. Road to recovery

The knock on the door broke Dave's tears for a brief moment but the anger rose in him as he looked back at his deceased pet. The persistent knocking drive him from his knees and leaning on his bed to the door. Behind it was Kevin. He was standing there with a surprised face as Dave swung the door open.

"What do you want?" the smaller minion snapped making Kevin jump back with shock but he regained his composer.

"Phil told me he found a pair of shoes in Gru's office and I once I saw them I knew they had to be yours for you were the last person to be in there, am I right?" Kevin held the little black work boots by the shoes laces in front of the now concerned minion before him.

"Now I'm going to ask this. Why were your shoes off in Gru's office?" Kevin leaned forward into the doorway. Dave felt trapped, he didn't have a lie to give. His kind raced to find a reason but all he could find was rage.

"Why would you believe Phil? How do I know he didn't put them there to blame me?!" Dave blurted out and soon regretted his decision to use that tone.

"How dare you think of Phil that way!" Kevin threw the shoes to the floor with a bang and pushed Dave back only to have him fall. "Phil would never blame anyone for anything! If you have a problem bring it to me." He lowered his voice when he saw the look I'm Dave's eyes. "Dave?"

"Go ahead, Kevin. Yell at me. That's all I get anymore anyway. Go ahead if it makes you feel like a big man... "

"I... I didn't mean to push you. I get ahead of myself, please forgive me." Kevin said and reached his hand out to help him up but it was slapped away to his surprise.

"I don't need your help." Dave sounded cold and emotionless as he picked himself off the ground, his eyes were stinging with the building up of tears again. He was glad that Kevin's attention went to the room and it's furnishings.

"Holy shit Dave, how did you afford all this? I can't even afford this kind of stuff." Kevin walked to the television and gasped as he saw the size of it next to him. "Get out, you have surround sound wireless speakers?"

Dave sniffed in and looked at it. "I want to get rid of this stuff. I don't need it." and sat on the floor. The taller minion stopped his gawking and turned to see Dave. He looked defeated and depressed.

"What's going on?" He asked and sat down next to him, Dave just shrugged. "please, maybe I can help."

"Oh please Kevin!" he got up to get away from him. "you wouldn't be able to understand what I've been through. I can't even talk about with you anyway. I was told..."

"told what?"

"nothing."

"Dave." that sternly tone of concern came back to Kevin's voice, making Dave begin to tremble with fear if the truth was told. What would Gru do to him of he told? What would happen to Kevin if he found out? He bit his bottom lip as he felt the tears spill out of his eyes. Kevin just approached him and gave him a hug. It was the first time that Kevin ever did hug him. Maybe he knew somehow already. Releasing him from the grip he looked down to him. "Did someone hurt you?"

All Dave could do was nod, he was too scared to speak. But Kevin just kept a hand on him. "can I tell you something, maybe it'll help you." Kevin said quietly as Dave looked at him.

"Not many know this, just myself, Phil and the ones that did this know." he paused and continued, "A couple of years ago, I was at one of those icecream parties, you know. And the next thing I knew was I was in this place, I couldn't see all I knew was that I was on a bed naked. I couldn't speak, I had something in my mouth. I couldn't move, I was tied up. I just knew that something bad was going to happen." he stopped for a second, he looked off into the distance. The memories resurfaced into his mind as he spoke again. "That night I was- I was raped."

The other minion's mouth dropped as he heard those words. Out of all the minions, he never thought that Kevin was hurt too.

"I was taken violently for three days. But I was found by Phil, believe it or not. But I think the worst came afterwards. I felt alone and isolated. I was afraid to talk about it, I was terrified to talk to others. I kept thinking it would happen again if I went to sleep." Kevin gave pause, it was hard for him but he continued on. "this went on for months. After awhile I thought if I numbed the pain, I would forget about it. I forgot about it only when I drank. I turned to drinking to solve my problems, soon it wasn't enough for me the pain came back. So I found solace in drugs, mixed with drinking. And that worked for a time, until it starts to take away your life slowly but I didn't care because I wanted to take away my life. I was just too afraid to try so I did it slowly with alcohol and drugs... I had problems and I couldn't solve them no matter what I did. Then one day, I passed out in my kitchen from lack of food and the abuse I did to myself, I was found little afterwards by Bob. He got me to the medical bay, and they fixed me up, helped me recover from my addictions. They asked me why I did this to myself and I knew I had to tell them. I finally told someone what had happened to me. And they understood, I was afraid all this time they wouldn't. I was afraid I'd be told to deal with it but I wasn't. They talked to me like I'm talking with you, Dave. So I guess what I'm try to do is, make you know that I will understand." Kevin finally turned to the crying minion and Dave saw the tears that were in Kevin's eyes as they rolled down his face.

"I never knew... " Dave lifted his goggles and wiped the tears from us eyes." I'm just afraid of what would happen of I did tell... I've been threatened to not speak of it to anyone. I can't have anyone get hurt because of me, Kevin."

"Dave please, I am here to help you."

"Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can help me."

"I can try can't I?" Kevin snapped making Dave stop talking but he want saying it is a mean way. "Please Dave."

The little one looked down and looked back into the eyes of the taller minion, there was one that bared his soul, his life, his story to him. One that felt the same as he did and now it was Dave's turn to tell someone. Maybe if he told someone it would help, it would be the first step in his road to recovery. He kept his eyes peeled on Kevin as he sighed and began.

"I don't know if you will believe this..." He saw Kevin give a reassuring nod and he continued, "I have been yelled at for years, I've been told to not tell anyone because of may happen to me or the one I told...all this stuff that you liked was from them buying it for me to keep me quiet and not to tell. I've been given money, thousands of dollars throughout the year. I know now that I don't need money like this, stuff like this... Before I thought I did love it. Just because I have money I guess doesn't make you feel good." stopping to catch his breath as Kevin patted him.

"I lost my beloved pet today by that same person. I will never be able to replace what was taken from me in every way. I've been raped too, forced to do sexual acts for him. Right now I'm stopping it by telling you this." A small buzzing sound broke his thoughts as he looked to his phone in his pocket. It was Gru, the very man he came to fear all this year but he bit his lip and gave the phone to Kevin to see with his own eyes.

Confused at first but he read it, his eyes widened and his mouth began to gape open. "Dave? Wha..."

"It's true Kevin, I've been used by Gru for years for his way. He just did when you told me to go to his office this morning, he killed my pet, he killed my life."

"I don't know what to do? This is our boss... I chose him for us. I'm the reason he did this to you."

"No Kevin. This started when he got into his teenage years. I remember he was mad at his mother and I tried to help him but he ended up hurting. But he told me to never tell anyone. So I never did for 38 years..."

"But what can even do to fix this..." Kevin tried to make sense of the whole story in his head. "His mom."

"What?"

"His mom. You said that those years ago he was mad at her. His anger of his mom made him treat you like that and that power he had over you made him feel good." Kevin stood up and tried to pull Dave up too they both stood one confused the other well aware of what he had to do. "Can I borrow your phone?" with a small nod Kevin started off for door but came back to get Dave.

...

The little one felt embarrassed that Kevin was leading him to the top floor in front of everyone. But if he made it in time they'd all be there. He heard the laughter of Agnes as Marlena Gru watched them play in the living room. He caught a glimpse of Gru sitting there with his phone out waiting to get a response from Dave. Kevin told Dave to wait as he stepped into the room.

"Bello? Tika malasa." He said and Ms. Gru look at him, her eyes showed that same disinterested glare she sported for the years Kevin had seen her. He looked to Gru who was more concerned about why Kevin was talking to his mother.

"Ah this is that little jaundice child from all those years ago. You should be an adult by now. What is this?" He handed her the phone after he had enlarged the text and tried his best to shoo the girls away before they heard. Marlena read the texts, each one got worse as they went on. After a few she couldn't take anymore of them. Her face turned stone cold as she put the phone down.

"Mom what is the matter?" Gru asked as he pulled the phone from her tight grip and his face turned white as a ghost when he saw what Kevin had given her.

Kevin waved Dave into the room, and he came with his hands behind his back and tears in his eyes. Gru's mother looked at the crying minion and looked to Gru.

"I don't ever want to call you my son again. This man is a pedophile... After all this years I'd raised you you'd think you'd come out a little better than this!" the short woman got off the crocodile couch and looked at him. "This poor little boy, look into is eyes!"

"I don't want-"

"Look at them! Look at the pain in them." she put Dave back in the ground and turned to Kevin who had wrote down in the text messages what had happened. She took pause to read it. "So this all happened because you were mad at me? What kind of thing is that? Who does that!?"

Gru was going to touch Dave on the back to pretend to comfort him but Dave turned om a dime and screamed, "No!" everyone stopped and looked at Dave who was now standing tall as he could. This was the first time he had ever told Gru no.

"I hope you like what you've done. Now I hope you have time learn your lesson. I'm taking the girls tonight, when I can forgive you I will let them come back... "

"Mom please!" Gru yelled and touched his mother's arm, she kept her indifferent glare and picked up Agnes to carry her. "Mom... I... I just wanted you to give me attention. And whenever you did you gave me negative attention. I wanted attention like the other kid's parents in school."

"I gave you love, I gave you tough parenting. I wanted to make you a tough man, but all I did was make a pervert."

"Wait what?" Margo asked only to be hushed by her grandmother.

"No no, children are not to talk unless spoken to."

"And you wonder why I grew up like I did?! Look at the way you treat children." Gru pulled Edith back to his side, she just kept the same disgruntled look.

Dave stood looking at everyone in the room fighting, he didn't mean to start a fight. He just wanted to stop the madness he was living, he didn't mean to but he grabbed Kevin's hand and gave it a squeeze. The taller minion stopped watching them and looked in shock that Dave would hold his hand but he needed to be reassured during the confrontation. He looked at Kevin with fear in his eyes as the slender one gave a smile that told him it'll be okay. Then Gru turned to Dave which made the hair on his head stand up.

"Dave I'm sorry."

"Don't think you can get yourself out of this by apologising." his mother stopped him again. Kevin felt the hand in his hold on tighter as Gru came down to their level.

"Dave I'm sorry." He repeated. Dave shook his head.

"No." He replied in a soft voice and looked at him. "No Gru." He backed up letting of Kevin's hand and backing out of the room. The taller minion turned to see him leave then back to Gru. He left the room as well for the family to sort out the issue for them now.

"Why didn't you tell him off once and for all?" Kevin asked Dave as the reached the bottom level of the lair.

"Because me being mean wouldn't have solved anything. It would have made it worse." He started walking with Kevin to his house. "But you were right, talking about it with someone made the difference. I'm sorry I got mad at you at work and I'm really sorry about saying that about Phil."

"Ah no worries, just don't do it again okay."

"I promise." they had reached Dave's door and stopped. "It's going to be sad not having a pet to greet at the door everyday..."

"I'm so sorry, do you want me to help you with taking care of your pet? I mean, I can get some guys to help you bury it in the yard." Kevin pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to group text a few.

"Thanks Kevin, I'd love that for him." Dave looked into the opened door and waited to hear the scuttling of feet but heard none. "Let's do it sometime today, okay?"

"Yeah I can do that for you." Kevin answered as the metal shut in his face. He finished his text to them.

...

It took only a few minutes to Bury his ladybug but they stayed around in the yard to talk with Dave and keep him company. Stuart was there, he and Dave talked about how fun it was when they played catch with the puppy. Carl showed up, he kept his voice low but laughed with Dave as they remembered when they dressed the ladybug in a Halloween hotdog costume. Kevin showed up late to Dave's disappointment but he soon showed up with his fiance, Phil. They both has smiles on their faces and a large box.

"I know I was here and left but with good reasons. I know that your pet was the world to you and I don't want to replace him, but Phil thought it a good idea to... " Kevin gave pause as he pulled something out of box, he held a small fluffy dog in his arms. A pomeranian he had found at the local dog shelter in need of a home.

" Ta-Da!" Phil chimed in as Dave's eyes lit up at the sight of the dog.

"A real puppy for me?!" He grabbed the dog and hugged it feeling it fuzzy body next to his face. It made small yip noises as Dave smiled at the group of collected minions around him. "I think I'll call her Ladybug." bringing an audible aw from Phil. He let go of the dog and gave the group a hug and for the first time he felt he affection from friends he had thought he had lost years ago. He knew that Gru wasn't going to bother him again now that the family knew of this. Gru's mother had yelled at him and Lucy had found out about it as well and threatened to call the AVL if he ever touched Dave or any minions again.

Dave smiled as all the minions that had joined him for the burial of his pet had decided to spend the night with him, but not in his house. He planned on donating his belongings to remote memories of the past. They had popped a tent up for all of them sleep in for the night. It was a snug fits but Dave didn't mind, he was happy again.

"Good night everyone." Dave said and snuggled next to Stuart, who was trying not seem indifferent to this but he liked it, he liked Dave next to him.

"Good night Dave. Sleep well." Kevin said and felt Phil wrap his arms around him.

"Tonight Kevin will be the first time in years I'll be sleeping well." He said and turned the portable light off and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and affection in his heart.

 **Now I can get back to the other stories, tho I did like the ending to this. Review :)**


End file.
